Miss Invisible
by xXMissInvisibleXx
Summary: Summary Isabella Marie Swan was just sitting under the bleacher when she noticed a boy not too far off staring straight at her. She was never the type that attracted attention but the boy she was now staring at was no other than the new boy Edward Cull
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Isabella Marie Swan was just sitting under the bleacher when eating her lunch when she noticed a boy not too far off staring straight at her. She was never the type that attracted

attention but the boy she was now staring at was no other than the new boy Edward Cullen the boy who has been the star of her own personal dreams. He begins to get up and

slowly walked to her and began… BellaxEdward, Au and if you don't like it Fu. Just joking. Disclaimer I don't own Twilight. Who knows this might become extremely steamy. For now T. mild langauge

Review please I just want to know if I should have lemons make Edward obsessive of Bella have only BPOV or EPOV or no point of view or just whatever. Here is just a taste of it all

also tell me what you think of it. This mad me mad but i had to delete my stories and write it again because i did my wrong.

BPOV

It was just another ordinary day for Isabella Marie Swan. She woke up and took a refreshing shower, letting the cold water fully wake her. She was beginning to get ready for her own

set of hell, "Forks High School", where everyone knew each other and didn't leave the other the fuck alone. "_I was always the poor pathetic Isabella whose mother left her; I'd only wish_

_that she took me away from here_ _when she left this green hell." _Isabella took off down stairs when she finished dressing up it was mostly consisted of black or as longed as it covered

her body it was fine. She twisted her foot and started falling luckily she was close to the bottom floor so it wasn't that bad of a fall she was already used to this._ "Great just another _

_reason to hate my life_." She went to the kitchen and grabs a banana and walked out the door to her monster truck a gift for Isabella when she was sixteen. Even with its broken down

exterior she loved the truck it was oneof the apogees of her already boring life. If only if someone could sweep her off her feet and kiss her, but it was only a sweet dream that she

dreamt up and couldn't even put a face to this mysterious stranger that haunted her dream so tenderly. "_Back to real life, Bella_" But what did her real life consist of really? She

constantly felt like she was just God's personal joke, but who actually gave a shit? Ms. Isabella Marie Swan would be forever titled Ms. Invisible. She got in the truck and started the

engine…

EPOV

Great what did I do to deserve two shopaholics and two brothers that were mentally insane in love with them? What was the point of love? What was the point of talking? As a matter

of fact what was the point in trying? Another day of this eternal damnation could just kill me maybe not physically, but mentally yes. I decided to make a fine first appearance with my

Volvo XC60, unlike my usual appearance with my brothers and sisters. I just wanted to make this day over already, so I left in a hurry. As I made my way to school I saw a girl in a red

truck. She was just shaking her head I noticed how each strand of her brunett hair shook with agenizing pain and cursing the world. I surprised myself by chucking; just the thought of knowing that someone thought that they had it worse humored me. I

was too busy with this thought to notice that she left without me actually looking at her face. I began to get out and get in my first class, time surprisingly went extremely fast to me I

went to lunch to find an extremely angry Alice.

APOV

"EDWARD, how could you leave us like that?! You know that I don't really like my convertible out of the garage." I felt Jasper calm down the area, but I am still mad. It feels like he's

just pulling himself away from us more and more each day. I saw him begin to sit at an empty table with Rosalie and Emmett completely ignoring me.

"I am really getting worried about him; I just hope he is okay."

Black out (seeing vision)

"Please don't hurt me" I couldn't see clearly but I hope it isn't what I think it is, _Edward please make the right decision! It really didn't matter what I did in the end it was always the people who chose his or her fate she only hope that it was just a sultry glimpse of lust in Edwards eyes. _

End of Black out

Jasper saw my distress, but I just gave him a look saying that I would explain later when there weren't too many ears to hear.

EPOV

I just had to leave; I can't stand Alice nagging me. I began to listen to Rosalie thoughts of just looking at herself in a mirror and began to tune in to Emmett's extremely perverted

thoughts about Rosalie and something about a bear costume…then I just had to get out. I began heading outside, just to smell the fresh air when something **irresistible** hit my nose. I began to follow it and then I saw her

sitting under the bleachers eating her lunch by herself, right in front of me the brunett herself. The smell wasn't her scent even though it was powerful in its self but I smell oh sweet sweet blood...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Great" she thought as she heard the sweet irritating ringing if only it would stop not only am I late I don't think I can take another depressing day here at Forks. " If there is a god or

somthing out there please tell me that I'm not just some personal god forsaken joke to you okay if you hear me now please make my day at least be

interesting." little did she should have been careful what she wish for because it was just starting to get interesting. "Oh great now my period just started can my day get any worse."

It starts to rain. " Great god must really love me." I shook my head in frustration. I started running in the nearest bathroom. :( "I'll just have to use toliet paper I suppose." I had to

explain to my male teacher again what happens to a girl every month for him to get the picture. This day was just so painfully slow, lunch was normal as usual got my lunch and headed outside under the bleacher at least there no one would trying to be nice about it and say get the Fuck out of my seat. She started eating when she felt something behind her she turned around to gasp the boy looking at her was the star from her intimate dreams. He began to walk slowly and.....

So what will happen next time tune in next week to find out?

Just give my a few thoughts of yours or suggestion would help or what you would like to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll try to do this weekly depending on school so just bear with me. Still working on this chapter.

Ch2 First Kiss is a Bitch

EPOV

I looked at her more than just hunger but something more, I hadn't actually had the proper chance to get a good look at her but

looking at her I could see she was , she was really beautiful. I looked at her eyes and saw a flower just waiting to blossom, her deep dark chocolate brown eyes were drowning me. I could not

understand who could not see this beauty standing just in front of me. I watch the wind blow her lovely brunette hair to the side. She suddenly turns to me gasping at me her cheeks began

to fill with blood. Perhaps her scent drew me close it was very flowery, maybe freesia. I began to walk up slowly and I drew in for a kiss she tastes better than her smell. The kiss

became more passionate, it became more of a need then a want. I surpized myself this is my first kiss and she seems to be enjoying herself, she moans. Her lips were like a fire for my ice I felt some sort of electrifying shock. She suddenly pushed away but I was not by all

means done with her I held her tighter. She was trying to scream but my kiss made it futile. I felt her pulse becoming rapid and then it began to decrease as quickly as it went up; she was now in a

peaceful sleep. I grabbed her seemly dead body to my car. "We were just going for a ride baby,... Funny I don't even know your name beautiful one."

APOV

Edward, NO, NO, NO, wait there's still a chance "Jasper, go get Emmett and Rosalie we have to stop Edward." My frantic voice was breaking. I had to stop Edward by my self I couldn't

allow Jasper to help he has too little self control and I'm afraid Edward might kill him. Where could they be my vision is getting hazy there are too many choices for people to use. I

mustered all of my strength to go in secluded area where no one was around and used my vampire speed to find them I would just have to go where Edward future lead him. "Please if

there is a god or something please don't let it be too late."

JPOV

I was rushing to find them, I saw them in the hall way ready for the next class.

Getting Rosalie to stop thinking about her and pay attention to me took a while. "Emmett, Rosalie we need to go find Edward he's going to too something."

"Jasper do you know even know where Edward is anywhere we can go."Rosalie said in her stuck up Attitude.

"No, Alice left in a hurry, look Rosalie you go get Carlisle. Emmett you follow Alice and stop Edward and I'll go get Esme, hurry we have little time left."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The boy, I heard his name here and there listening to snobby bitches saying how

Drop dead gorgeous he was I think it's Edward maybe I don't know, but that was just an understatement he was like a living

Breathing and way better looking than Adonis himself. His golden red hair, golden eyes, pure white face, absolutely no imperfection covered his face, a brezze of wind came from behind him and brought his scent to me He had this amazing woodzy smell to him I began to study more of him when I notice he too was looking at me but I didn't know what I saw in his eyes it was either hunger of lust.

He slowly approached me after staring at me for a while, I gasp as my cheeks started to fill, this seem to please him and he started to kiss me, it was like

pure shocks going though my body, I began kissing him back. Leaving my lunch forgotten, the kisses deepen with more passion, I could no longer keep my moaning to my self. The kiss was ice cold and it felt like it was burning my lips so I started pushing

him away but he tighten his grip harder and kept his lips on me. I tried to sceam but I found it useless. My heart hurts, I can't breath anymore, I can't think anymore…………………….. Blackout

Author's Note

Tell me what you think on this one and reminders please leave any suggestions on what you would like to see I will take every think to consideration. And what I need to work on. Thanks for the reviews alex, afallenheart, Loulabelle, Gold Eyed Girl, JainaZekk621 thank you for the support and giving this story a fighting chance for something possibly. If you are wondering about Bella's period we're getting there.


End file.
